wyrdysmmzfandomcom-20200216-history
Leviathan Session 2
17:26 * Arnus_Gesinat rubs the side of his face, with a grim expression. "My first crack at the SSC in 12 years, lets see if they are as tenacious as ever" 17:27 * Felicienne_Grenier shakes her head a bit. "Not sure if I;m ready for this, but I'll give it my all!" 17:29 * Danielle_Cecilia de Dergeois keeps grimly quiet and checks the instrumentation on the sensitive ECM equipment yet another time 17:30 <@Chii|SitRep> Philipe's Latterdam takes it's place on the catapult, moving very smoothly for a piece of heavy machinery. The catapult clasps onto the latterdam's feet and locks itself in position. "Remember, kids, if you don't crouch down at launch you're going to fall backwards and tear your chevalier in half. Don't end up doing that, I don't want to be short two people" 17:31 "...Two, sir?" Danielle knew she was being baited, but decided to politely oblige anyway. 17:32 * Arnus_Gesinat takes his position just behind Philipe's mech, with quick and extremely precise movements. "We are missing the pyromaniac after all" he says with a wide grin. 17:33 *** ADM (~chatzilla@Rizon-5DC21EC5.xs4all.nl) joined 17:33 * Felicienne_Grenier carefully follows and takes position "Roger that!" 17:34 <@Chii|SitRep> "Apparently, Sir Argent's stomach is upset. So much that he's not in shape to do any fighting today. Some people don't have the nerves for this line of work" Philipe shakes his head in his cockpit. "Lets get in position before squad six gets impatient" 17:47 <@Chii|SitRep> "Right. Operator this is Five Leader, we're all set for launch" Philipe's Latterdam bends its knees to avoid inertia screwing him over. "Copy that, Five Leader. This is launch control, the runway is green and ready for you" Slowly, Five Leader's catapult clasps drag it forward on the runway, and blast shields rise to keep the others safe from the booster pack. 17:53 <@Chii|SitRep> "Five Leader, Philipe Poirott, taking off" The roaring of the rocket boosters drowned out all other sound on deck, and moments later the Latterdam was thundering down the runway and taking off into the air. The blast shields lowered and Arnus' Latterdam is next to launch. 17:54 "Five one, ready to launch" 17:56 * Arnus_Gesinat zooms off down the runway and into he sky, laughing as he takes off. 17:57 "Five Two, Felicienne Grenier, Launching!" 17:57 * Felicienne_Grenier braces herslef as her Chevalier takes off. 18:00 "Five Three, Launch!" Danielle bites her lip and fights the g-forces as the booster ignites. 18:02 <@Chii|SitRep> "Stabilisiers green, thust control green, everything seems to be in order" Philips slows down a bit to meet up with the others in formation. "Roughly 12 minutes to touchdown, squad. Everything alright?" 18:03 "A-affirmative. All green." 18:04 "Everything looks alright. Nice view." 18:05 "These boosters are very well designed, very smooth" 18:08 <@Chii|SitRep> "The mechanics told me the prototypes weren't quite so smooth. Crashing in the ocean wouldn't be a good way to go" Philipe mutters. "45 seconds untill we pass over the coast. Almost there now..." 18:09 * Arnus_Gesinat laughs "Thats the way of prototypes after all, when you see a fusion core explosion you gain a new respect for the power these machines have" 18:12 * Danielle_Cecilia waits silently and uneasily 18:13 <@Chii|SitRep> The squad passes over the coast, then over plains and finally over a large impenetrable jungle. "That's our escape route. This is going to be a long day. Two minutes to touchdown, better get ready for the landing" 18:14 "That's a pretty long ways back. Affirmative, prepping for landing!" 18:16 "Roger." Danielle prayed this wouldn't hurt as much as some of her falls when she was learning to dance, but there were no guarantees here. 18:16 "So thats the jungle thats 'not too bad' eh? Alfonse sure knows his understatements. Ready to land" 18:19 <@Chii|SitRep> "Things always look better when you don't have to deal with them" Philipe agrees. "Alright, one minute to touchdown, time to start the landing systems. On five" Philipe counts down, and on the count of five he lowers down towards the jungle. 18:22 * Arnus_Gesinat follows a few seconds behind, aimed to the centre of the target zone. "This landing will be fun." 18:23 * Felicienne_Grenier aims to a clear area near the centre target zone. "Well, lets hope this landing won't be too painful." 18:23 On the fifth count, Danielle keys the command in to release the boosters, and lets the systems carry most of the work of bleeding off her speed. 18:27 <@Chii|SitRep> "30 seconds. Droptime" Philipe swoops down, not far over the trees. "Don't forget to release the main boosters. They'll scrape you across the jungle if you don't" The landing thrusters slow down the decent caused by forward velocity dropping. "Get ready" 18:31 <@Chii|SitRep> The target zone is now clearly visible to everyone. The plateau has six large artillery emplacements, as well as six tanks and one lonely AF. The landing is going to be bumpy, no doubt about it, but there's a nice clean spot that looks relatively welcoming. "10 Seconds. Dropping main thrusters" Philipe releases the rocket pack and falls, slowly down but fast forward thanks to the landing thrusters. 18:32 <@Chii|SitRep> Ten seconds later, his Latterdam's feet touch the ground and rips the rock up behind them as he slides forward in a cloud of dust. 18:34 "Five three, dropping." Danielle punches in the release command, and shoots for a slightly shallower landing angle to preserve her equipment, even if it causes her to overshoot a bit. 18:35 *** Arnus_Gesinat quit (Ping timeout: 240 seconds) 18:35 *** Cynsye (~Cynsye@A06EAD16.C3001506.B7D4B97E.IP) joined 18:36 "Purging". Arnus falls slowly towards the ground, landing and sliding along, before using his momentum to start running towards the nearest enemy, emerging from his cloud of dust 18:37 "Five two, jettisonning main thrusters!" Felicienne fires her landing thrusters to slow her descent. 18:38 * Felicienne_Grenier lands and slide forward kicking up a cloud of sand and dust. 18:55 * Felicienne_Grenier places one foot forward as she lands to slide while aiming at the tank facing away from her. She fires off a round from her autorifle. 19:06 <@Chii|SitRep> Felicienne's round manages to tear a hole right into the tanks main ammo compartment, the whole turret suddenly tears apart in an explosion, showering shrapnel over the surrounding area. 19:10 * Felicienne_Grenier is slightly surprised by the effect of a single round on the tank. She turns around and fires off a round at the other tank. 19:15 <@Chii|SitRep> The second round slams into the front of the other tank, leaving pretty cracks and a dent. 19:21 * Danielle_Cecilia lands with a skid, the landing thrusters breaking off as the Latterdam comes to a halt, and the ECM package on its back immediately starts to hum, as her electronic profile became intentionally distorted by jamming signals. 19:23 She then brings up the rifle, and centers a tank in the reticule, before firing with her breath held 19:26 <@Chii|SitRep> Danielle's shot annihilates a tent right behind her intended target, but unfortunately that's all. 19:29 <@Chii|SitRep> The tank that Danielle had fired at turns to face her Latterdam, and fires off a shot from its cannon. 19:34 The shot misses, to Danielle's relief 19:35 *** Melua (Latooni@against.your.thought) left () 19:35 *** _Lizzie_ (~GEAR-o-fw@Rizon-4E529675.dhcp.insightbb.com) joined 19:37 <@Chii|SitRep> The turretless tank starts making its way away from Squad Five, quickly leaving optimum range. 19:39 <@Chii|SitRep> A tank somewhere on the other side of the artillery emplacements comes around to change places with the turretless tank. 19:43 <@Chii|SitRep> Philipe takes two shots at the newcomer with his rifle, both hit and mangle the side armor. 19:54 Arnus advances upwards, firing off two shots as he goes 19:55 (forwards not upwards, derp) 19:56 <@Chii|SitRep> The first shot misses by a wide margin, but the second one smashes into the Bullfrog's torso, leaving a large hole situated somewhere just right of the cockpit. 19:58 <@Chii|SitRep> The tank that was relatively unharmed by Felicienne earlier decides to move closer and shoot back. 19:59 *** Cynsye changed nick to Arnus_Gesinat 20:02 *** STARSTRUCK_ (~star@90D42BC5.944C1FCA.9758E8AF.IP) joined 20:03 *** STARSTRUCK quit (Read error: Connection reset by peer) 20:03 *** STARSTRUCK_ changed nick to STARSTRUCK 20:07 * Felicienne_Grenier sees the tank preparing to fire and uses her shield to kick up some dust as a distraction as she dives for cover. 20:07 <@Chii|SitRep> The round goes wide, very wide. 20:08 <@Chii|SitRep> The last tank starts moving for the squad, but is too far away and blocked by artillery to be able to attack. 20:09 <_Lizzie_> (Cricket chirp) 20:09 <@Chii|SitRep> The startled bullfrog pilot jerks his controls in desperation and a plate of armor on the front blows open followed by a missile shooting out at Arnus. 20:11 Arnus casually sidesteps the missile as it passes him 20:18 <@Chii|SitRep> The tank attacking felicienne fires off another two shots. 20:25 * Felicienne_Grenier ducks, causing the first shot to pass harmlessly overhead, but a little too close for comfort. She then brings her shield in front to block the second shot. 20:27 <@Chii|SitRep> The turretless tank proceeds to speed even further away while the tank Philipe hit moves closer and shoots. 20:28 <@Chii|SitRep> The shot missed by a large margin. 20:29 <@Chii|SitRep> Danielle's opponent takes the opportunity to fire at her twice. 20:32 <@Chii|SitRep> Both rounds strike her Latterdam, one to the torso and one to the head! 20:34 Danielle shrieks, her arms reflexively covering her head as an explosion fills her camera screen, the mecha mimicking the action 20:35 <@Chii|SitRep> The only marks left by the rounds are superficial, making the pose look rather comical considering the negliable damage. 20:36 <@Chii|SitRep> "Dame Dergeois, are you alright?" Philipe calls out over the comm while shooting another round at his target tank. 20:38 "Y-yes sir, I apologize for making a scene. Structural integrity is still at 99%" 20:39 <@Chii|SitRep> The first round hits the tank and breaks a hole in the its chassi. "Good. You're doing fine, don't worry" He fires again but misses wide. 20:46 * Arnus_Gesinat runs up to the crippled mech, before planting his axe deep within the torso 20:49 <@Chii|SitRep> The Bullfrog is split in two as the frame of its torso gives in and the pilot is severely injured. 20:54 * Danielle_Cecilia fires again at the tank, taking out her embarassment at the scare on it 20:55 <@Chii|SitRep> The tank veers a little to the side and Danielle's shot leaves a crater next to it. 20:58 * Danielle_Cecilia grits her teeth and fires again 20:58 <@Chii|SitRep> The second shot is dodged just as easily. 20:59 <@Chii|SitRep> The tank on the far side of hte artillery emplacements makes its way around them and comes around to Arnus' side, firing once. 21:01 Arnus ducks slightly as the round passes over his head 21:04 * Felicienne_Grenier fires off two rounds at the tank she was duelling 21:08 <@Chii|SitRep> The tank is hit with tremendous force by one round and barrel rolls only to land on its side. 21:09 <_Lizzie_> (BARREL ROLL) 21:21 <@Chii|SitRep> Philipe fires twice at his tank, hitting it once in the turret. 21:21 Arnus walks towards the tank that shot him, before firing off a pair of rounds 21:29 <@Chii|SitRep> The tank seems to almost spontaneously explode as Arnus hits it. 21:35 * Felicienne_Grenier fires another pair of shots at her tank 21:36 *** Erin`Marias changed nick to Erin`M|Sleep 21:36 <@Chii|SitRep> One of the shots punches into the chassi and there's a very loud screeching sound, likely from a damaged control system. 21:45 Trying not to grit her teeth in an unlady-like fashion, Danielle carefully aims at the artillery set-up and squeezes off a shot, before returning her reticule to the tank to fire again 21:47 <@Chii|SitRep> Danielle manages to miss the stationary artillery unit but hit the tank. 21:50 <@Chii|SitRep> The tank is thrown to the side by the impact and gets stuck at an awkward 45-degree angle. Suddenly, there's not a single tank that seems to be in working condition. In fact, the crews of the other disabled tanks are crawling out and holding their hands in the air. 21:51 "I guess thats it for them then, orders?" 21:52 <@Chii|SitRep> "Well, that seems to be that" Philipe mutters. "No time to take prisoners, just wreck the artillery" 21:53 "Roger that, lead!" 21:54 Danielle looks sickly at the tank she just flipped. "Permission to assist survivors, sir?" 21:55 <@Chii|SitRep> "No time to stick around, Dame" Philipe responds to Danielle. "Wish they'd have given us some explosives to deal with these" 22:00 "These munitions look too dangerous to deal with easily.. prehaps we could rig one of these wrecks to blow?" 22:00 "But they did!" Danielle walks up to the artillery, and pops the hatch of her mecha, climbing out onto it, before anyone can protest. 22:01 <@Chii|SitRep> "Think you've got what it tak- Dame Dergeois what are you doing?" Philipe stares in horror as Danielle does something crazy. 22:03 "Uhm...I don't think you should do that..." 22:03 Danielle pauses, then climbs back in the mecha. "Silly me, forgot my gun!" The giant robot lowers its pistol to loading breach hatch of the artillery and fires once, destroying the hatch 22:04 "Of all the times... yes, I can do it, but we will need to leave quickly" He glances over at Danielle "What..." 22:05 <@Chii|SitRep> "Would you mind explaining yourself?" Philipe asks Danielle sternly. 22:06 * Danielle_Cecilia reaches down and removes a missile, carefully. "What, you didn't think they were firing jello at us, did you, sir?" 22:06 Arnus sighs, and brings his gun around to cover the SSC personel. 22:07 <@Chii|SitRep> "No, not really" Philipe responds. "But what are you doing with that?" 22:09 "Figuring out how to use them to destroy our objective. I figured this was the fastest way." 22:10 * Arnus_Gesinat laughs lightly "Good idea, need some help rigging it?" 22:11 <@Chii|SitRep> Philipe sighs. "Alright, try and make it quick. Dame Grenier, we should probably prepare to evacuate" 22:11 "Please do, it's a bit heavy for me." 22:12 Arnus advances over, before climbing out with his toolkit, beginning to remove the panels around the payload to rig it to explode. 22:14 "Roger that, evacuating the blast area" 22:20 Arnus fiddles around inside the missile for a few minutes, and an audible click is heard. "Well, there goes the timer." He looks back anxiously "10 minutes everyone, RUN!" Before running back to his mech, jumping in and sprinting off. 22:21 * Danielle_Cecilia jumps and begins marching the mech down to the jungle. 22:22 * Felicienne_Grenier marches into the jungle "Let's get home!" 22:22 "Next time, we need to bring some explosives"